


Tick Tock

by Cg_Shark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Morning Sex, OTP Feels, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, This got out of hand as I was writing it, Zexion doing calculations, Zexion... Has a name kink..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cg_Shark/pseuds/Cg_Shark
Summary: In which Zexion calculates exactly how long he has to get Demyx off.





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> 10 years later, and I'm still trash for this pairing. 
> 
> Part of my OTP drabble series. 
> 
> But this turned more into a one shot. 
> 
> Enjoy this PWP.

“Zex.. Zexy were going to.. mm. Be late.“ 

"You started this”   You kiss the inside of your boyfriends leg currently draped over your right shoulder, taking a moment to eye the clock.

8:17am.

There’s definitely a danger of being late, but that’s not really enough to deter you at this moment in time. Not when Demyx is currently putty in your hands.

Work starts at 9:00am, Demyx has class at 9:15am.

You add another finger.

It takes approximately twenty-three minutes for you to get showered, dressed and to eat. Demyx can just shower with you.

“Zexy.. mm..” Hes whining.

You need another eight minutes to get to work if you hit all the red lights, two minutes to park, and if you get your usual parking spot-

You Slowly move your fingers, curling them to get that beautiful reaction.

“Ahhhh… more.”

One minute to get inside.

You oblige, brain ticking and calculating as you run your free hand up Demyx’s thigh to take a hold of his erection.

_Nine minutes to finish this._

Lucky for you, you’ve been having sex with Demyx for a long time and the formula to getting the musician off quick hasn’t changed much.

“Pleaseee..” Again with the whining. You keep your right hand inside of Demyx to tease the edge of his sweet spot, abandoning the blondes arousal to trail light scratches up towards his chest.

“More what?” You’ve got some time to kill.  

_8 minutes._

“Huh? Oh- come on! Don’t make me beg!”

You rub against his prostate somewhat harshly, arching an eye brow.

“B-babe..”

You repeat.

“Oh- okay, okay! Please fuck me, sheesh!” voice edging with desperation. He’s so needy with hes turned on.

"What’s my name?”

“…Zexion. Please fuck me, Zexion.” You shiver.

_7 minutes_

You work up towards his neck, nipping at the over heated skin with each kiss.

_‘Where is it..?’_

Zexion’s lips trace along his jawline until-

“Mmm..” Demyx bucks his hips. Found it. You suck lightly, moving down a little ways and leaving a small mark behind his ear. The sigh you receive tells you your diligence is appreciated.

“Zexy..” hes craning and squirming, attempting to push you deeper. You pull back, quickly positioning yourself and using both hands to separate his thighs ever more.

_6 minutes._

You snap your hips with practiced motion, knowing the exact angle it takes so that Demyx feels every inch.

“Mmmmm- Zex.. I.. you… feel sooo..” He’s breathy. Your hips move steadily at a slight angle so that every time you hit that spot Demyx-

“Zexiooon!” Does that. You repeat that motion, watching carefully as your boyfriend relaxes back, hands coming up to grab hold of the pillow above his head for support.

“Don’t fucking stop” You didn’t plan on it.

_Three minutes_  to go and Demyx’s volume is escalating with each movement. He’s reaching up, clawing at your shoulder blades, definitely leaving some sort of mark. You have to admit, you love it.

“Zexy… Zexy- shit I’m… ” Well, that was a minute sooner than you planned. You can feel him tightening around you, and you instinctively thrust harder, your own orgasm impending.

_1 minute_

His toes curl and he practically yells your name, you must have done something right because the yelling doesn’t stop for a few moments.

That’s enough to push you over your own edge. You close your eyes, biting the inside of your lip to suppress the embarrassing noises threatening to escape.

_Times up_

You collapse for a second, placing a kiss on Demyxs heaving chest before re-positioning next to him. You instantly find yourself in a tight hug, Demyxs lips eager and loving against yours. 

“Good morning, Zexy.” He’s grinning stupidly, and you respond with combing a hand through his hair.

“Morning, Love.”

You only have 20 minutes left to get ready, but the time spent in his arms is worth it.


End file.
